She Found Him
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: NaruxHina. Naruto's thinking, and it isn't about ramen this time. His thoughts wander to a certain young kunoichi with indigo hair and beautiful pale eyes with a seemingly serious fainting sickness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe me, if I did, things would be CRAZY.**

**This would be my first fanfic. You can review if you want, but you don't have too, don't really care. **

**Flames are accepted, too. **

_**Song**_

_Naruto/Hinata's thoughts_

* * *

**SHE FOUND HIM**

**Now, he wants to find her...**

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen, as usual. He wore his usual black-and-orange attire. Around his bright-blonde head was the black Konoha headband, the ties falling down to his shoulders. He picked at his noodles, causing Ayame and the old man to stare at him.

After all, it was only his tenth bowl.

But he was thinking about something other than ramen. For once.

His mind wandered to the indigo-haired kunoichi who had fainted the day before. Every since he had seen her again, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind.

_**Is this a dream?**_

Hinata Hyuga.

_**If it is...**_

But it felt wonderful to think about her. The way the sun caught her hair, and the way her milky-white skin melded perfectly with her purple-and-white coat. That strange but breath-taking way her pale eyes sparkled. He felt like she was drug he couldn't live without.

_**Please don't wake me from this high**_

He had been used to people whispering about. Turning their backs on him. Ignoring him. Hating him. He had grown used to it. He had turned cold, in that part of his mind.

Numb, some would call it.

_**I've become comfortably numb...**_

Until_ she_ came along. She — dare he think it? — believed in him.

_**Until you opened up my eyes**_

Trusted him. Assured him that it would be all right.

_**To what it's like,**_

_**When everything's right.**_

Fought for him. Perhaps even, _liked _him?_ As a friend, of course_, he hurriedly warned himself. _She is Hinata, after all._ _She would never like a dumb idiot like me._

But still, she was always there.

_**I can't believe...**_

He stood and threw some money down on the counter. Ayame and her father stared as he stalked out, hands thrust into his pockets. Very much like Sasuke had. Like the boys did when they were...well, quiet.

She found him, when he was trying to run away from the Chunnin Exams...

_**You found me**_

No one else had seemed to care that he was walking _away_ from the exam.

_**When no one else was looking**_

He wandered the village at random, never stopping. Just putting one foot in front of the other, eyes on the ground. He apologized when he ran into people, but somehow had managed to find himself a top the Hokage Mountain.

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

She had been standing, watching him train, once. She had always managed to know where he was. But, he realized, he had never looked for her. He had never known where _she _was. How he wished he knew now...

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

She had managed to convince him to go back and beat up Neji. Good thing he had, too, or Neji might still be that fate- and destiny- jerk he had been back then. Neji was okay now, though.

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

She never left him. She was always there. Smiling, giggling. Blushing with that strange fever of hers whenever he got to close.

_**I guess that you saw what no one else could see**_

She must've seen something inside him with that Byakugan of hers...She was clever, and smart, and pretty. Oh God, he was going off about her now...

_**You found me...**_

_**You found me...**_

Naruto stopped dead.

"Hinata?" he asked, scarcely believing she was there, right in front of him.

She gave a small jump, then turned, Byakugan activated and hands up, in the fighting stance. Her face showed the determination that had not been there before, but she had grown somewhat bolder over the two years.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

_She stopped stammering,_ he mused, stepping closer.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, in that quiet voice of hers.

That voice he _loved_.

"Despite what people say, I _do_ think," Naruto joked. "I come to think up here."

"Oh," Hinata replied, with a small giggle. "I come here, too. Sometimes."

"What do you think about?" he asked, laying down — Shikamaru-style.

"Family," Hinata said, carefully sinking to the ground beside him.

"What about your family?"

"My father," she said. Her hands went up around her knees, and she rested her chin on them, pale eyes facing the village. "How he...treats me..."

"Does he hit you?!" Naruto shouted, bolting up right.

"N-n-no," Hinata stammered, startled. "It's just that he only sees me as the Hyuga Heiress. Not...not Hinata Hyuga. Not..."

"Not you. As you," Naruto said, staring out to the horizon. "I know how that feels."

_**So here we are...**_

_**And that's pretty far,**_

_**When you think of where we've been...**_

Both shinobi remembered how Naruto had joked and caused commotion in classes. How Hinata had blushed furious red and stammered at everything. How Naruto had sometimes never known Hinata existed.

_**No going back**_

_**I'm fading out**_

_**All that has faded me within**_

_**But, you're by my side**_

_**Now everything's fine.**_

_**I can't believe...**_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, shattering the silence.

_**You found me**_

"Hm?"

_**When no one else was looking**_

"Why were you always so nice to me?"

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

"How did you always know when I was going to give up?"

_**Yeah, you broke through**_

_**All of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs**_

_**And you still didn't leave**_

"How did you manage to convince me not to quit?"

_**I guess that you saw what no one else could see**_

"I guess..." Hinata began, choosing her words carefully. "I guess it was because I never understood…"

The Hyuga girl paused, searching for the correct words to project her feelings.

"I never understood why everyone treated you so harshly. I didn't want to be one of those people...I don't want to be like my father."

_It's partly true,_ Hinata told herself. _I mean, I never did understand...but maybe I should tell him that I like him..._

"You always found me, Hinata," Naruto said, his voice barely audible above the hush of the wind.

_**You found me...**_

"How is it that you always found me?"

_**You found me...**_

_Just tell him..._ Hinata told herself, sternly. Gathering her courage, she parted her lips.

"Because...I've always liked you Naruto..."

Naruto looked at her, those blue eyes big. _Like a friend,_ he told himself, not daring to hope.

"No," Hinata said, looking to the sky. "More than "like"..."

Naruto looked at her.

"I've always loved you."

_Did she just say that? Or am I imagining things again?_

He said nothing.

"I...I understand, Naruto," Hinata whispered, suddenly.

The indigo-haired kunoichi stood up, fighting back tears.

She hadn't cried in two years. She was NOT about to start now, and especially not in front of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto called.

Hinata spun and bolted with amazing speed, blinking rapidly to fight back tears.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. He tugged so hard that she spun and was thrust into his muscled shoulder. His arms went around her, burying his head into her tiny shoulder.

Her breath caught.

"You always found me," Naruto said, again, his vice still quiet.

_**Yeah, you found me...**_

"I want to be the one to find you."

_**You found me...**_

"I love you, Hinata."

* * *

There you go! What do you think? Was it to fluffy? If you liked this, then check out my other In-Progress Fanfic, Fighters and Dreamers.

Kiyasha


End file.
